The Newbies
by Death to all who defy me
Summary: Ok this is pretty much a Story about dracoharryblaise and three characters named MareeKrystleTiffany Its about how they meet and what happens after it. Right now rated pg13 for a little swearing and for future chapters...
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters…no matter how much I would love to own Draco sighs.. I do however own the plot…and well. I don't own the other characters cuz they are real people. But when I rule the world I will own them sooo..i guess I own them to )

**_The story begins_**

It was another one of those cough wonderful days in high school. Maree, Tiffany, and Krystle were running from the mob of cheerleaders once again. "Nice going Tiffy…how many times do I have to tell you cant make one cheerleader feel smarter without causing an uproar with the others!" Maree yelled. They were standing in the dimly lit library because of course the cheerleaders at their school wouldn't dare set foot in there. "It's not my fault that Krystle told Ashley that I would help her!" Tiffy yelled in an aggravated tone. "What? I didn't do anything…" Krystle said in a falsely innocent voice as she picked up a book. "Sure you didn't…" Maree said sarcastically. "really going up to Ashley and saying that I could tutor her and her friends isn't doing anything now is it…?" Tiffy said with a smirk. "No its not!" Maree and Krystle said at the same time. All three girls sat down at the table and Maree spoke in a serious tone "You know…the prophecy was right when t said the genius helps the cheerleader all of her followers will mob and destroy the world in a vain attempt to recapture their tutor.." "umm…your not serious are you?" Krystle asked curiously. Maree and Tiffany busted out laughing… "no" Tiffy replied simply. "It really does suck being a genius." Tiffy said with a sigh. "oh yes getting strait A's without much studying is such a horrible thing.." Maree said sarcastically. Krystle left the table but returned quickly with the book "Absolute Power" hugged to her chest. School had been over for the past three hours. They had all stayed for tutoring and were kind of freaked out by the lack of people at the school.

As they sat there the conversation turned to world domination. "We should put our plans into action soon." Tiffany said "your right we should take down the school tonight…Tiffany you have the explosives right?" Maree asked Tiffy nodded her head in response. "What's the fun in blowing up the school if no one is in it?" Krystle asked "good point." Tiffy and Maree replied. A few minutes later the lights suddenly went out and the three girls went quiet "greaaat…the lights are out…what a way to end the day." Krystle muttered as they glanced around. "Did you hear that?" Tiffany suddenly asked. "uhmm no.." Maree replied as she looked around. "There it is again…" Tiffy muttered Krystle rolled her eyes "riiight…like we are actually…" she cut her sentence short as they all heard the footsteps coming towards the library. The footsteps stopped at the library door. As the door slowly opened four figures stood in the door way. "Great going potter…I can't believe you got us stuck here, and now you managed to get us to a library…were never going to get the mudblood to leave." Someone said in an annoyed way. "Malfoy I will not tell you again do not call Hermione a Mud-…" his sentence was interrupted by someone to his left saying "Harry its okay it's the ferret after all." The girl named Hermione said. "Yeah Mione's right and besides it Malfoy's fault were here in the first place." Some said. "Shove it Weasel it is not my fault that you don't know how to make a potion." The boy named Malfoy said. "What are you talking about Malfoy! You're the one who added gillyweed to the potion!" Hermione yelled in aggravation.

"You people should seriously talk to Oprah or Doctor Phil…" Maree suddenly said as she watched the group of bickering people… "No they should go on Jerry Springer..." Tiffy replied with a smirk. "Who in the bloody hell are you people?" Malfoy asked a little aggressively. (a/n hehe a little yeah….right…) "Shouldn't we be asking you that..! After all you're the one in our school library talking about messed up potions." Krystle replied in an annoyed voice. "I'm Hermione Granger…this is Ron Weasley that is Harry Potter and the annoying git over there is Draco Malfoy…" The girl they now knew to be Hermione stated. "Great for you.." Tiffy said sarcastically as she stared at each one in turn. "Ok I'm Tiffany that's Maree and that's Krystle we go to this school." Tiffany said pointing to each girl in turn. "That still doesn't explain who you are…" Hermione said. "Well it's not like you did such a great job of saying who you were either." Maree replied. Hermione glared at her. "Like I said who are you…" she repeated. "I thought we went over this already or are you so dense you didn't get it the first time?" Krystle asked glaring at Hermione. After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke up "no matter how much I like watching a mudblood bashing we still have a problem." "Yeah for once I agree with the ferret." Ron said as he looked at Harry. "So… exactly where are we?" Harry asked the Maree. "You're in the U.S." Maree replied as if he was an idiot for not knowing where he was… "SHIT…" Draco muttered as the group looked at each other. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT…" he yelled at Harry. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" Harry screamed out. "WILL YOU BE QUIET! YOU'RE IN A LIBRARY!" Hermione practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "How hypocritical of you..." Krystle muttered as she began to read her book from earlier. "We need to stop fighting and figure out how to get out of here..." Ron said… (A/n which is the most intelligent think he has ever said.)

(r/r) muwhahaha... I have no clue what you think of the story so far. Tell me what you think and out of my friends who you like the best as a character


	2. Chapter two

tear only one review oh well thanks Chained soul for reviewing I really appreciate it! Here have a (insert favorite thing here). Humm… you like Maree the best huh…wonder why -…we know yes we all know...muwhahahahaha! Well on to the story…which if I may add is longer then the last and is more umm funny. Well at least that's what my friends say but I want to know what you think! So at the end of the story click the review button and tell me how YOU REALLY FEAL! Flames are even excepted cuz this is my first fan fiction and I am clueless.

DISCLAIMER: ahhh! How many times do I have to go over this? I do not own Harry potter I shall never be a good enough writer to ever surpass the wonderful J.K. Rawlings and anyone who tries to use here work as her own will have to deal with my evil mutant flying monkeys! ..Oh…and I only own the plot and any characters not mentioned in any of the h/p books.!

_**Chapter 2**_

A few minutes of heavy silence and a chapter read of Krystle's beloved book Ron finally spoke up. "I think the reason we can't come up with something is because we need food." Hermione gave him a weird look "you just ate before class!" she said her voice rising again. "Do you have a problem following the rules of the library or do you just have a really big need to be heard?" Krystle asked annoyed at being disturbed from her reading trance. By this time Tiffany and Maree both had out their separate manga's and were reading away. Hermione said nothing but continued to glare.

"I'm still hungry you know." Ron mentioned. "Oh stuff it weasel! Where do you plan to find food in a library!" Draco snapped "We don't have to stay in the library you know…they must have some sort of kitchen here." Harry retorted in Ron's defense. "humm I want chocolate." Maree suddenly stated. Not suspecting her to talk the bickering teens looked at her. "Your right we have been here a while we should go to the cafeteria and see what food they have there." Tiffy replied. "What is that?" Hermione questioned but was never answered because Krystle suddenly stood up and said "No." "No what?" Maree asked curiously mouth watering at the thought of chocolate.

"We should go to the teacher's lounge there has got to be good food in there." Krystle replied. "Your right we must go now…!" Tiffy stated happily "Where is it again?" Tiffy asked no one in particular. "I know!" Maree said excitedly as she stood up and ran off.

After many corridors or hallways behind them Maree stopped at a door. "Is this it?" Draco asked in annoyance as Maree opened the door revealing a normal classroom. Tiffany suddenly muttered "I remember where it is now." as she walked to the back of the classroom and opened up another door. Ron stood quiet praying that they would find food soon. Hermione was annoyed that she wasn't the center of attention, and Harry was curious to see what the teachers lounge looked like. Draco just stood lazily acting like he wasn't interested in what was going on.

As everyone walked through the door they froze. "I-its so…so pretty!" Maree yelled out as she ran towards the chocolate fountain in the center of the room. Hermione ran off to a celery stick book shelf and started knowing on it like a beaver (a/n…not hard to imagine.) Draco walked off and found the war heads and unknowingly put the sourest piece of candy they had in his mouth. Harry stood there in shock until he found the nacho cheese stream and Krystle walked off with her newly found cappuccino heading towards the ranch stream where she proceeded to dunk her papa john's pepperoni pizza in it. (A/n drools…me want pizza ranch and garlic now!) Tiffy handed Krystle the garlic salt that she almost feel over and then walked over to see what Maree was doing. "MINE!" Maree yelled at Tiffy as she horded the chocolate fountain to herself. "I just wanted to mention that with eating like that you will be as big as a house." Which was definitely saying something seeing how Maree had light brown cough blonde cough hair and blue eyes and was no ware near fat. After everyone ate until their hearts content and were all full…even Ron someone mentioned the fact that it was getting late and that they would all need to find a place to sleep.

"Ugh…of all the times to get lost…the weekend… no one is going to be at this school…" Ron muttered. "Again it was your fault weasel." Draco muttered under his breath as he shoved passed him. They soon found themselves at the gym (a.k.a. auditorium) "What are we doing here?" Harry asked curiously. "Were going into the girl's locker room. I need to use the bathroom and there are couches in there." Maree replied impatiently. "But we can't go in there!" Ron wined. Tiffy rolled her eyes and asked "What are you chicken or something?" "NO!" all three guys yelled seeming offended just by the idea. "Fine then prove it!" Maree yelled seriously wanting to go to the bathroom now. "Fine we will…" Harry said glancing at Ron and then at Draco (a/n A guys pride can really cause them to get along cant it. ) Draco was apparently the one chosen for the task because he stepped into the locker room then back out quickly. "You're such a rebel." Krystle said sarcastically as she watched him. Draco glared at her and proceeded to go into the locker room Harry and Ron shortly following after him.

Tiffy lead the way to the back room where the people that played team sports had their lockers. It was decorated dully with a hideous orange couch and matching chair. "Are we sleeping here?" Hermione asked with a hint of disgust evident in her voice. "Oh yes were all going to fit on that..." Tiffy said indicating the shabby furniture. Maree coming back from the bathroom saw what was happening and said "Hermione and Ron now get to sleep in here because Hermione keeps asking obvious questions and Ron is just an annoying prick." Everyone looked at her shocked that she would say such a thing, except for Tiffany and Krystle. "Also we just really don't like you." Tiffy stated bluntly. Before Hermione or Ron could protest Krystle picked up a bat and held it in the air like a torch declaring "THE TRIBE HAS SPOKEN! YOU ARE NOW EXCAMUNICATED FROM THE TRIBE AND ARE FORCED TO SLEEP IN THE UNSANITARY

ROOM TO REEDEME YOURSELF!" "ALL HAIL MIGHTY RANCH TRIBE!" Tiffy, Krystle and Maree began chanting.

The group finally left Hermione and Ron in the room together. Surprisingly it was without much protest (a/n sigh… so obvious how they feel about each other.) Tiffany instructed the group to follow her. Reluctantly Harry and Draco followed the group only because they didn't know anywhere else to go and they hadn't gotten their apparating license yet otherwise they would have probably apparated out of there a long time ago. Tiffany led them down another dark hallway and towards a room the Maree and Krystle had never seen before. "Where are we going?" Maree asked curiously. Tiffy just continued walking without an answer saying "hurry up" at odd intervals. The group followed her very reluctantly the stillness of the dark room unnerving. As they continued walking Maree grabbed onto Harry's arm (on purpose) and Krystle running into Draco causing them to fall to the floor her on top of him. "Um sorry…" Krystle said as she got off of him blushing. Draco had his hot smirk plastered to his face as he said "couldn't keep your hands off of me could you." Krystle rolled her eyes which he most likely didn't see due to the fact that the darkness wasn't retreating.

It became increasingly difficult to follow Tiffany he dark brown wavy hair not helping much in the matter. She had brown eyes and was taller then Krystle but shorter then Maree. (a/n kicks Tiffy in shin ha-ha! That should make you shorter!) Tiffy was also not fat and also not sickly thin. After a while Krystle again bumped into someone this time however she did not fall she caught herself before herself only to see that Tiffy was standing in the middle of the hall. "We are here." She replied as she opened up a door to another room. There was a faint sent of Vanilla coming from the room and also a very dim light that allowed you to know where the door was and nothing much else about the room. "What is it?" Maree asked still holding onto Harry's arm and glancing at the doorway as she spoke. "Welcome to the Principle's lounge." Tiffy said with a smirk. "I've heard of a teacher's lounge but never a Principle's lounge…" Maree replied as she stared nervously at the open door. "I KNEW IT!" Krystle yelled out triumphantly. "Knew what?" Harry asked curiously. "I knew that they were seriously holding out on us!" Krystle said anxious to see what lay beyond the door. Tiffy was about to walk in but Maree and Krystle stopped her. "This calls for the dance.." Maree said dramatically. "noo…not the dance!" Tiffy cried out in terror. "YES THE DANCE!" Krystle yelled as Maree and her began doing the happy dance.

After the dance was complete and after Harry and Draco regained there composure Tiffy stepped to the side saying "You now get to see the forbidden. The thing that no teen before us has ever seen…are your ready?" Tiffy asked just to bug Krystle and Maree because she knew they hated to wait "YES WE MUST SEE!" Maree and Krystle yelled simultaneously. Tiffy allowed them to enter their faces showing the shock they felt at the site they saw before them………………

A/N I hope you like my story so far. I tried to make it longer this time. It seems a whole lot longer on word then it does on oh well I guess I will get over it Please review whether it be to flame and criticize or to praise me continually. Again to any new reviews (which I doubt sigh) please tell me what you think about each of my characters and what you think of them


End file.
